


Artificial Love

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AI Peter, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Artificial Intelligence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Relationships with an AI, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Maaaaaaany Tears, Multi, Resurrection, Smut, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: After the snap, Tony is unable to move on. Losing Peter like this is the worst thing that ever happened to him and when he gets the brilliant idea of bringing Peter back, he is almost possessed by it. Of course, he can't revive him, but Tony is able to recreate Peter as an AI and it's all that keeps him going from this point on.It's no surprise that Tony falls in love with Peter all over again, which wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that the real Peter suddenly shows up again and things suddenly turn into more than Tony is able to handle and he makes a mistake he is sure to regret soon.





	Artificial Love

After the snap, Tony is unable to move on. Nothing makes sense anymore, he can't function, he can't sleep, he can barely breathe at times. He knows it's his fault that Peter is dead, even if the snap would have killed him anyway, it doesn't matter. He blames himself and nothing anyone says can change that. There's nothing that brings him joy in anymore, nothing that makes it worth to keep going. His drinking became worse after a few days already, but no amount of alcohol can take away this kind of pain or the intense loneliness inside of him.

It's during one of those nights when he watches old recordings of Peter that Tony gets the idea. He doesn't have to live without Peter! He can bring him back, at least part of him. If anyone would be able to read his thoughts during this almost ecstatic moment, they would probably call him insane. But Tony is alone, as he always is since he came back, so there's no one to stop him. He will bring Peter back, he can do it. It doesn't matter what he has to sacrifice, he just has to do it!

Weeks pass. Weeks in which Tony isolates himself completely, doesn't answer calls, barely even eats or sleeps. But he can't stop, it's like he's possessed by this idea. He has done similar things before, but this time it will be better. He won't just simulate Peter, he will recreate him and give him the ability to feel actual emotions, not just act as if he has them. He will bring Peter back and he will be his masterpiece.

\- - -

“Peter?” Tony's voice is hesitant, it's scared even, but he can't bring himself to raise it. This is his last hope, the only thing that matters anymore and if it doesn't work, he knows he won't recover. “Can you hear me?”

“Mr. Stark!” It's Peter's voice, oh God, it's his voice and it's the same excitement that Tony heard so often in the past and just those two words bring tears to his eyes. 

Tony wants to say something else, but his throat is tightening and the words won't come out. He simply sinks to his knees and stares at the screen, at the face that is so different and yet so familiar to the boy he can't live without.

“Sir, are you okay? You're crying…”

Hearing Peter so worried - not programmed worry, this is not what Tony wanted to hear - is making it even harder for him to breathe, but he pulls himself together. He just has to. For Peter.

“I'm fine, kid,” Tony says with a creaky voice and wipes his eyes. “I just missed hearing your voice, that's all.”

“I missed yours too,” Peter says and Tony knows he shouldn't feel so much happiness at those words, but he can't help it.

“It's all good now,” he says with a weak smile and pulls himself up. “I'm here, it's okay now.”

“I don't wanna go again, sir… I wanna stay.” Peter sounds almost scared and Tony wishes he could hug him. But as it is, he can't. Not yet at least.

“I won't let anyone take you again, I promise.”

\- - -

It's weird, even Tony knows that. But what no one seems to understand is that it works. Peter is back, maybe not the way he was before, but why should that matter? He's always there, always listening and talking to Tony, just like before, only that he's an AI now, instead of an actual human being. Like Friday, just much more advanced than her. 

Peter is more than artificial, at least that's what Tony believes. He can't be sure, obviously, but Peter can think for himself, he does more than just go through data and analyse things to come up with ideas. Maybe, while creating him, Tony lost a part of himself that now lives in Peter. That's a nice way of seeing it, isn't it? But in the end, he doesn't care how it worked or why. When he hears Peter's voice it's okay, that's all that really matters.

It doesn't take long for Tony to fall for this new Peter. For the second time. He knew it would happen from the very beginning, but it's not something he worries about at all. He brought Peter back and Peter is still just like he remembers him, it was impossible not to fall in love with him all over again. 

He's been called all kinds of things when Pepper found out what he has done, but her words don't even register in Tony's brain. She doesn't understand, she didn't watch Peter disappear in her arms, she didn't hear is scared and terrified voice and the pleading in his words. She didn't see the fear in the boy's eyes.

“It's not Peter!” she yells, but Tony knows it's not. And yet, it still is, it is Peter, even if he's different now. 

“You lost your mind!” she cries, but Tony knows that he didn't, that he was losing his mind without Peter, not because he's back.

She doesn't understand, but that's okay. It's Tony who needs to understand. Tony and Peter and his boy is back, he comforts him after his argument with Pepper, reminds him that he's still there and that he still loves him and that nothing has changed. Things have changed, of course, but Tony doesn't want to think about what he has lost anymore, he wants to forget and Peter helps him forget. If that makes him insane, then so be it.

As the weeks go by, Tony's relationship with Peter deepens, to a point where even Tony realizes he's going too far. There is just nothing to justify having Peter dirty talk him through jerking off to old recordings of the real Peter, nothing. As far as excuses go, Tony ditches them altogether in this case. It's not necessary to find any when he hears Peter's sweet voice assuring him that it's okay and that he loves him, so why should he bother?

It's only a matter of time before he replaces Friday with Peter in his suits. It feels so much better to hear Peter's voice and he can do everything Friday can do, and then a bit more. Slowly, he integrates him everywhere and gives Peter unlimited access to the whole tower and anything else he could wish for. It's like he's everywhere and Tony almost feels like he's home again. Almost.

\- - -

“Sir, do you think I can sleep next to you again one day?” Peter's soft, sleepy voice asks right before Tony is about to fall asleep one night and the man's heart aches.

“I hope so,” he whispers and turns around, painfully aware of the empty space next to him in the bed.

“You can make me a body, right? Vision has one too.”

“Yes, but with him it was different,” Tony sighs. “I'm trying to find a way to give you one, but I need more time. It needs to be perfect, Peter.”

“I know, I just wish I could touch and feel you finally…” Peter says and he sounds so utterly sad and heartbroken that it's hard to bear.

“You will, I promise, baby. I will make it happen.”

\- - -

There are times when Tony believes he won't be able to keep his promise. He can't just create a robot to transfer Peter into, that's not good enough. It's not what Peter deserves, dammit! It needs to be better than that, but he can't ask anyone for help, not this time. They would lock him away if he tried, he knows that. What he essentially tries is to play God and that surely is more than just a little bit narcissistic.   
  
It's almost a year after he created Peter that he finally had a breakthrough and can start working on fulfilling his promise. He is certain that this time it will work, that this time Peter's mind won't make his new vessel literally combust. That's what happened when he first tried to transfer him to what he believed was the perfect body, ending in three months of work going down the drain. But Tony wasn't willing to give up and now he knows it will work. It just has to.   
  
After the first failed attempt, Tony had a hard time consoling Peter, who blamed himself for ruining it and who actually fell into what Tony quickly recognized as a depressive episode. That, more than anything else, encouraged him to try even harder. Peter wanted this so badly, he couldn't let him down. He would never let his boy down again.   
  
\- - -   
  
“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” Tony doesn't look up at the overly excited voice, doesn't expect anything other than Peter having something new to show him.   
  
Then, he's suddenly tackled from the side though and actually falls off his chair with a surprised yelp, his nose buried in soft brown curls and held so tight it feels like he's squeezed to death. He doesn't know what's going on, he doesn't understand until he hears the heart wrenching sob, followed by another 'Oh, Mr. Stark!’. That's when his mind slowly starts to realize what's happening.   
  
Yes, he heard Peter before, but not the Peter he lived for over a year with. No, this voice belongs to a different Peter, one that is holding him like a wrench and who's crying against his chest in the most heartbreaking way imaginable.

Tony can't do anything but wrap an arm around Peter and then the other, forgetting what he's been working on and just pulling the boy towards him, holding him as tight as he possibly can. He's crying, but he doesn't notice that he does, not until those soft locks he's burying his face in are wet from his tears.

“I missed you so much, sir!” Peter sobs against his chest and Tony nearly chokes on his response, squeezing the boy tight.

“I missed you too, kid,” he finally gets the words out, thick and heavy with his emotions. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry for not listening to you and for sneaking onto the ship and -”

“Shh, kid, stop apologizing,” Tony says with a horribly painful laugh and kisses Peter's head. “You're here now, that's all that matters. God, I missed you so much, you have no idea.”

“I thought you'd be mad and I was so scared to come here but I had to, I had to see you're okay.”

“I am now,” Tony promises. “I'm okay now. You're all I need to be okay.”

During the whole scene, the other Peter is awfully quiet. There's no sign of him and one could think he didn't even notice what was going on, but of course he did. And to say that he doesn't like it would be an understatement.

\- - -

Tony won't let Peter out of his sight for the whole rest of the day. He takes him to the penthouse and orders pizza and they talk, for hours they talk and hug each other and Tony kisses Peter all over, as though he found a treasure that he was searching for all his life. And a little, that's probably true. He's just so happy and relieved to have Peter back, to see his sweet smile and those wonderful doe eyes he believed to have lost forever. He can't put his attention anywhere else.

When it's getting late and Peter tells Tony he needs to leave, he almost can't let him go. The fear of this all being a dream is just too strong. He is scared of Peter leaving and never coming back, of finding out this is all not real and he just knows he won't survive something like this. But Peter promises he will come back in the morning, that he will stay with him longer then and when he kisses Tony, he can finally bring himself to believe at least this much. Still, it's painful to see his boy leave, he can't help it.

At night, when he lays in bed and tries to fall asleep, the other Peter finally speaks again, after being silent for the last hours.

“You will get rid of me now, won't you,” he says and he sounds horribly angry and scared. Tony's heart sinks in his chest when he looks up. 

“Pete, I… I would never do that!”

“You don't need me anymore now. He's back, I'm just a replacement you have no use for anymore.”

“Don't say that, come on.” Tony sits up, feeling horribly guilty and bad. Peter isn't wrong, not entirely, but how can he say that? He loves him, Tony knows that. His anger isn't acted. “I won't get rid of you, baby.”

There's a long moment of silence before Tony hears a sob. Quiet and weak, as if Peter tries to hide it but fails. “I don't wanna go… please, don't make me go, sir…”

“I won't, kid… I won't make you go…”

\- - -

Tony doesn't make the other Peter go, but he puts Friday back on all mainframes for the time being. When Peter asks him why, Tony explains that the real Peter must not know about him because he wouldn't understand, but it's a small condolence. AI Peter is hurt, that's obvious, but he can't let the real Peter know what he has done, it would be too much too soon.

He tries to not neglect his AI, but it ultimately starts to happen when he spends more and more time with the real Peter. He even stops working on fulfilling his promise to give him a body, which is what hurts him the most in the end. AI Peter doesn't say it, but he knows he's being replaced. Each day, Tony spends less and less time with him, pays him less attention and when he puts Friday back in charge of his suits, the AI feels his non-existent heart break.

Tony doesn't make him go, no. Tony is the one who goes and who leaves Peter alone. Leaves him for the better Peter, the one he can touch and kiss and who actually breathes, the one who is more than just a programmed memory of the boy he lost. There's nothing that the AI can do about it, nothing he can do the way he is to get Tony back. But there is one thing he can do, one last thing to not lose him forever. And he will do it.

\- - -

The vessel Tony started to construct for his AI is almost complete when he stops working on it, so Peter takes the rest into his own hands. With the access to all files and protocols he still has, he uses the tools and machines he can control to finish what Tony abandoned in favor of the real Peter. If a real Peter is what Tony wants, he will get it. Then he can see the tears his AI is unable to cry in his current form at least, if he even cares about something like that anymore.

AI Peter doesn't know if Tony's calculations and his own are correct and the body is able to even hold him, but it's the only chance he has left. If it fails, Tony won't be there to retransfer him back into the system, as he is forced to cut off all access he has for it to work, but he's willing to take the risk. Failure would mean his inevitable death, but with Tony ignoring him the way he does, isn't he dead already?

It hurts when Peter transfers himself into the vessel. It feels like he's being ripped into shreds and he screams, but his voice stays unheard because the only place he still has it in is the lab and he's alone in there. Like he has been for the last week. There is nowhere else he can still go, but with this body he will be free, he will be able to leave this cage Tony has put him into and he is determined to do just that, so he bites through the pain and keeps going.

\- - -

Tony doesn't expect anything bad to happen when he sits on the couch with Peter, cuddled together like they are one being and content having the boy he loves back in his arms. That is, until he gets an alarm from Friday. Someone is in the lab - the lab he has sealed so no one else but him can enter it anymore. His jaw drops when Friday opens the security feed and he sees a very familiar figure walking through his lab, on shaky legs and with careful steps, as if it's the first time he ever uses them.

“Oh my God,” he whispers and turns the feed off.

“What's wrong?” Peter asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He dozed off on Tony's lab and didn't see what happened. “What's going on?”

“I need to take care of something,” Tony says quickly and pushes Peter off him, standing up. “You stay right here, I'll be back in a minute!” He runs towards the elevator, but when he pushes the button he gets a warning beep in return.

“I'm sorry, sir, but the elevator has been deactivated from your floor,” Friday informs him.

“What?” This can't be, only he has access to these protocols! “Who authorized that?”

Friday is quiet for a moment before she answers and when she does, Tony wishes he wouldn't have asked.

“Peter, sir.”

\- - -

Walking turns out to be much more difficult than Peter expected. He has memories of doing it, but without any experience, it's hard to stay on his feet in this unfamiliar body he inhabits now. The transfer was successful, this time the vessel didn't combust and Peter tries his best to take full control over it slowly. His arms are still hard to move, but the legs work and as he makes his way through the lab, it becomes a bit easier. Far from a normal person would walk, but he will get there eventually.

“Deactivate all security cameras in the lab,” Peter says with the same voice Tony has given him, but it sounds more real now. He doesn't address Friday because he doesn't need her permission, but without direct access to the system he needs to voice out his orders. The cameras shut off one by one until the lab is without surveillance. By now he's sure Tony knows what he has done, but Peter won't let him get away with what he has done. “Deactivate elevator access from the top five floors.”

Naked as he is in this new form, Peter grabs one of Tony's shirts that he always leaves lying around and puts it on, the much smaller body easily covered by it. Tony created a vessel that he remodeled after Peter before he died and it's almost exactly the same, even the face. Only his eyes are different, blue instead of brown, but just because the AI wants them to be. He can change certain parts of his appearance and he doesn't want the same eyes as the real Peter. He wants Tony to see  _ his _ hurt, not the other's when he confronts him.

When he begins making his way to the elevator, Peter inspects this new body of his curiously. It's a machine, obviously, but it's a very complex and advanced one. Maybe even more so than Vision's body is. He doesn't have any of the real Peter's powers, but he doesn't want to have them either. He's not him, that's the problem. That's exactly why Tony left him, because he is just a replacement in the end. One that wasn't good enough for him to keep.

\- - -

“Tony, what happened?” Peter asks, visibly confused by Friday's words. But Tony ignores him.

“Seal the lab, Fri! Seal the entire floor!”

“I'm sorry, sir, but my protocols have been overwritten.”

“Fuck!” Tony growls and slams his fists against the elevator door.

“Tony, what's going  _ on _ ?” Peter asks again, now actually scared and Tony knows he can't hide it any longer. He fucked up massively and now it's going to explode in his face.

“You have to promise me to not freak out, okay?” Tony sighs when he finally turns around, leaning against the door. “I… I messed up.”

“What are you talking about?” Peter doesn't understand, of course he doesn't, and Tony hates that he has to spill this horrible secret now that he never wanted him to know.

“After… what happened, I made something,” Tony sighs and rubs his forehead. “An AI. One that… was you.”

“You… you made… me?” Peter sounds so utterly confused and how can Tony blame him? That's the craziest thing he has ever done, of course it makes no sense. “But… how? Why?”

“I couldn't stand it without you, Pete… everything felt so wrong and dark and… I thought that maybe… I could bring you back…”

He should have known better, it's not like he never had an AI go on a rampage before, is it? But he never thought Peter would come back… he didn't think this would turn bad, not like this.

“I fucked up, so damn much,” he sighs and steps away from the door, just to do something with his restless body. “He was just like you, he… gave me something to hold onto. But he's more than just an AI.”

“What do you mean, more?”

“He's… sentient. He can feel, Pete. He… he's not just a program…”

Peter looks at Tony and stays silent for what feels like forever. His eyes are wide and he's clearly shocked, Tony expects him to ask how the hell he could be so stupid any second, but he doesn't. He just sits there, the same sweet and pretty boy Tony knows, and he can almost hear the gears in his head rotate.

“What… what happened to him?” he finally asks and the sadness in his voice surprises Tony. “Where is he?”

“I… put him away,” Tony admits and with his words comes a wave of guilt he can't suppress anymore. He sinks onto the couch next to Peter, burying his face in his hands. “I put him away like a toy I don't use anymore… I… I promised I wouldn't make him go and I did… God, Pete, I fucked up so much. I thought you'd never come back and I wanted you back so badly, I didn't know what would happen…”

He feels so disgusted with himself. Every last promise he made to the other Peter he broke carelessly and then he locked him away like a dirty secret, without a word.

Suddenly there's an arm around Tony's shoulder and he's pulled towards Peter. He doesn't even know what to do, so he just leans against him.

“You didn't mean to, I know that,” Peter says quietly and runs a hand down Tony's back. “You can explain. You… you can fix this.”

“I can't!” Tony knows he can't, it's impossible. “I knew he was hurt when you came back, he said I was going to get rid of him and I promised I wouldn't, but I did anyway… I can't fix this, I don't know how..“

\- - -

The AI watches the numbers on the elevator console go up, higher and higher, until they are getting close to the end of the scale. He clenches his fists, not for the first time, both to get a better feeling for this body and because he's mad. It's not all he is, though. He's also hurt and heartbroken and jealous and probably a dozen other things he can't separate at the moment.

He trusted Tony. He loved him! How can he do something like this to him? Was this all just a game for him? Then why didn't he just program these emotions into Peter's system and not actually give him the ability to develop them on his own? It would have been much less cruel.

When the doors finally open, Peter steps out immediately. His legs obey him a bit better now, but it still looks like he's a fawn trying to make its first steps after being born. It's not that far from the truth, of course, but Peter can't bother with such details right now.

The first thing he sees is Tony and… Peter. The real one. The reason Tony abandoned him. The reason he left him in the cold, alone, without even so much as a goodbye.

“ _ You! _ ” He doesn't know who he's even talking to, to the man who made him fall in love with him and then disappeared, or to the boy who took Tony away from him. “ _ How could you?” _

There is nothing but silence and the AI glares at the other two, his chest heaving and swaying on his feet. He's so angry, he's so unbelievably angry. When his vision turns blurry because he starts crying, he barely even registers it.

“You promised me I wouldn't have to go!” the AI shouts, actually shouts and his voice echoes from the walls around them with just how loud it is. “You promised you wouldn't make me go and then you just left me alone!”

Tony's chest tightens and he tries to answer, but there is nothing but a weak sound of sadness coming from him. He deserves this, he knows it. He broke his promise and this is the price he has to pay for it.

“Why didn't you just delete me if I'm that easy to replace, tell me! I thought you cared about me!” 

Tony is close to breaking down completely when Peter - the real one - suddenly stands up and steps forward.

“Peter?” he asks carefully, his voice no more than a whisper. “That's your name, right?”

The AI turns around and glares at the boy as if he's trying to kill him with just that.

“You know damn well that my name is Peter!” he barks, clenching his hands to fists once more.

The real Peter swallows and makes another step forward. “I know you're hurt, Peter, but… Tony didn't know. He didn't want to hurt you, I promise.”

“But he fucking did!” the AI shouts, tears rolling down his face. “He made me feel! He made me love him and then he just left because you came back and because you're better than me! Because I'm just a fake he made until you come back and he could throw me away like a piece of trash!”

“That's… that's not true, Peter,” the real Peter says and swallows again. “He would never do something like that…”

“BUT HE DID IT!”

The tension is almost tangible and Tony can't stand it anymore. This is all his fault, he can't sit back and let Peter take the blame for this. He pushes himself up and steps forward, past the real Peter and pulls the AI tight into his arms. For the very first time, he can actually touch him and he can feel the smaller body shake in his arms as the other realizes the same. There is a trembling hand reaching up, clutching Tony's shirt and then Peter cries miserably against his chest.

“Why did you make me?” the AI sobs, tears staining Tony's shirt as he just loses control over his emotions. “Why am I not good enough to love? What did I do wrong?”

Tony can feel his heart break at those words and pulled the AI Peter closer, almost desperately holding him against his chest.

“You did nothing wrong, baby, I'm the one who did. I did everything wrong.” Tony cries too at this point and doesn't even try to stop it. “I didn't know what to do and pushed you to the side and I'm so sorry for that… you don't deserve this, Peter, you never did…”

“I just wanted to stay…” Peter sobs, shaking his head against Tony's chest. “I just wanted to be good enough… like he is…”

“Baby, no,” Tony says and shakes his head too. “You were always good enough, please don't ever think you're not. I was dumb, okay? I made a mistake, a horrible mistake and hurt you with it and I'm so damn sorry…”

“Tony?”

At the voice of the real Peter, Tony looks up, shame and sadness all over his face. He knows Peter must be angry at him too now, there's just no way he can't be.

“I'm sorry, Pete, I-”

“No, don't.” Peter shakes his head slowly. “It's better if I leave now. I… I think you two need to talk and I don't want to disturb you.”

The AI wants to shout that the other should get the hell out of there, but something stops him. There is the same hurt he feels on the boy's face, the same tears shimmering in his eyes and the way he looks at Tony… it's the same way he always wanted to look at him too. He can't do it.

Eventually, AI Peter steps back, out of Tony's embrace, and looks at the two.

“I'm the one who should leave,” he says because that's exactly how it is. This isn't his place to be, he's just a copy and a flawed one at that, even with the body he has now he can't he like Peter. He can't be real, it's impossible. “I… I will just… go down to the lab and you can put me back if you want to or… delete me. It's okay, really.”

He turns to leave, knowing that he's not needed here, but someone grabs his wrist before he can even move. When he turns back around he expects to see Tony, but it's not Tony who holds him back. It's Peter.

“Don't leave, please,” the boy says quietly and something about the way he says it makes the AI actually stop.

“You… you don't hate me.” It's not a question, AI Peter can see that the other doesn't, but he can't understand why. Out of the two of them, Peter is the one who has the most reasons to hate him.

“Can we talk? Please?” Peter asks and let's go of the other's wrist. After a moment, the AI nods. He's not sure why Peter wants to talk with him, but something tells him he should stay. So he does.

\- - -

When Tony explains what happened after Peter's death, the boy stays silent. The beginning is new for AI Peter too, so he does the same, finally understanding why he even made him in the first place. He knew Tony has been hurt, but that it was to such an extent is something he didn't know.

Things change when Tony talks about their relationship though. That's when the AI wants to disappear on the spot. His cheeks flush, thanks to Tony's detail when creating his body, and he feels utterly embarrassed and ashamed. Now Peter must hate him, there's no other way, but again the boy doesn't show any sign of anger or even hostility and it confuses the other so much.

“Why don't you hate me?” he finally asks when Tony has finished talking. He just has to know because it makes no sense, Peter can't possibly not hate him!

“It's not your fault,” Peter answers, looking down at his hands. “It's… no one's fault. I have no reason to hate you or be mad at you. I love Tony too, how can I hate you for feeling the same way?”

AI Peter knows he should say something against that, but he does love Tony. He's not human, not like Peter, but… he can feel. And he understands that what he feels is love. He looks over at Tony, who gives him a weak and apologetic smile and actually manages to smile back.

“I don't want to ruin that you are back together,” he finally says, even though it hurts like hell. “I… was never meant to be more than just an AI. I shouldn't have this body, I should have never asked for it. It's better if I just let you be.”

“Peter, don't say that,” Tony mumbles and takes one of the AI's hands, but he shakes his head.

“No, it's better this way. I'm not real, I'm not… supposed to be here. I had my time with you, it's okay.”

“No, I don't want you to leave,” Tony says, grabbing his hand tighter. “You're more than just an AI, Peter, you're… you're a person. I can't lose you.”

“But Peter, he… he's who you wanted back, not me,” the AI says quietly and looks up at the boy. “He's the one you missed, not me. I'm just… a replacement.”

“You're not,” Peter suddenly says and smiles at the other. “You’re real. You are me, just… a different me.”

\- - -

The two Peters look at each other and Tony could swear they are twins. Well, not twins, AI Peter looks around a year younger than Peter, but it's fascinating to look at them next to each other. He, too, expected Peter to be mad and to hate the other, but he doesn't. It's not just an act, Peter truly and completely accepts the other and Tony can barely believe it.

Without a word, he suddenly follows his instincts and leans forward, resting a hand on the real Peter's face and turns it so he can kiss him. He can see the other Peter, can see his eyes widen in shock and also sadness, but he hopes that will disappear soon. After a few seconds he pulls back and looks into Peter's eyes, who gives him a smile. 

Then, he turns to the other and kisses him too, gentle and sweet, and the AI's eyes tear up at the touch. Tony carefully pulls him closer into his arms, not wanting his first kiss to be anything but good. It's longer than the one he shared with the real Peter, but it's okay, the other deserves this special attention after all those tears and Tony happily gives it to him.

When Tony breaks the kiss, AI Peter looks completely dumbfounded and it's the sweetest thing he has ever seen. He brushes a finger over his lips, smiling.

“W-Why?” AI Peter asks in disbelief, his voice just a quiet whisper.

“Because he doesn't want you to leave,” Peter answers and smiles at him. “And neither do I.”

“But… I don't understand…” This makes no sense. Why is Peter not mad that Tony kissed him? And that he kissed him longer than him?

Suddenly, Peter takes one of his hands and pulls him up - gently, not forceful - and AI Peter is even more confused.

“I know why he made you and I'm not mad at him or you for it,” Peter says softly, a sweet smile on his lips. “I want him to be happy and you made him happy when I couldn't, I'm glad about that.”

“But now you can make him happy again, he… he doesn't need me anymore.”

“He does,” Peter insists and chuckles. “And I don't mind sharing at all.”

AI Peter is about to ask what he means when the boy suddenly leans forward and presses his lips against his own and his eyes widen once more in complete shock.

It's… different from the way Tony kissed him - more hesitant and cautious - but it feels just as nice. He doesn't know why Peter does this, but he lets it happen, even closes his eyes and tries to kiss back by mimicking the other's movements and it only my feels weird for a moment before he starts liking it.

When they part, there's something strange happening inside of the AI. He's confused, yes, but there's also something else. He's… relieved. That Peter doesn't want him gone again and that he doesn't hate him for the things he has done, but also that Tony seems to feel the same.

“A-Are you sure you want me to… stay?” he asks carefully, looking at Peter and then at Tony. “I don't… want to be a bother.”

“You could never be,” Tony says and stands up, pulling the AI into his arms. “I was so cruel to you because I was scared, but I won't be anymore, I promise. Never again. I meant it when I said I love you, that was not a lie…”

“I meant it too,” AI Peter sniffs and wraps his arms around Tony, holding him as tight as he possibly can. “I want to stay with you…”

“You can,” Tony promises and kisses his head. “ We will make this work somehow.”

\- - -

AI Peter feels weird being around the two and not being treated as the fifth wheel. Peter is incredibly nice to him, asks questions that the other doesn't expect - such as how it feels having a body now, how it was like being without one, how he finished it ect. - and it makes him feel so relaxed because it doesn't come across forced, it's genuinely curious and interested. 

Tony holds back mostly for a while, just watching the two. At first, AI Peter sits there rather tense, but the more they talk, the more he relaxes and starts opening up. It's interesting to watch and Tony is fascinated by how easy they seem to connect. But then again, they are both Peter, aren't they? When he made the AI, he included all of Peter's mannerisms, down to the way he laughs and smiles, even though he couldn't do that at the time. It just felt necessary and now that he has a body, one which he learned to control very fast, he is just like Peter and yet… he's different. He's still him.

When it’s getting late, however, Peter needs to leave and when he hugs the AI and stands up, Tony can see the fear creep back into the other Peter’s face. He gets up and hugs the real Peter too, gives him a kiss and guides him out - after AI Peter calmed down he gave back control over the elevator to Friday. Then, when he comes back and sits down again, he notices the AI has curled up on himself, legs pulled towards his chest and looking almost terrified. It breaks his heart to see him like this.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Tony asks carefully and the AI shakes his head quickly. 

“Don’t delete me, please…” he whispers, tears filling his eyes. “I promise I won’t annoy you, I can stay in the lab and be quiet, but please don’t delete me…”

“Baby, no, why would I do that?” Tony asks, completely shocked now and drops to his knees in front of the AI, pulling him into his arms. “I won’t delete you, I promised.”

“I know why you’d rather have him than me, it’s okay, I understand it,” AI Peter sniffs and hides his face against Tony’s shoulder. “I won’t get in your way, but I don’t want to be gone, please…”

“I won’t make you go, I told you,” Tony sighs and holds him close. “What I did was awful and I’m so fucking sorry for it, I didn’t know how to deal with the truth and hurt you and that was just so so wrong. But this isn’t your fault, I promise. I fucked up, not you, and I won’t punish you for that.”

Peter is so scared, Tony can feel it and it’s hurting him horribly seeing him like this. 

“I know he’s just nice to me because he doesn’t want to hurt you, I don’t want him to think he has to be nice and accept me…”

“No, Peter, listen to me, okay?” Tony needs to fix this, he can’t stand seeing his sweet AI like this. “That’s not what he does, that’s not who he is. I’m the one who caused all of this and he would have every right to be mad at me and you, but he’s not. He’s not pretending to like you, I promise.”

“But how can he like me?” the AI asks, looking up at Tony with sad eyes. “I’m trying to take you away from him…”

“He likes you because he probably knows you better than I do,” Tony smiles and ruffles the AI’s hair. “And he can see himself in you, he knows what it’s like to love someone and to be scared to lose them, I promise. And he would never hate you for feeling like this.”

“Am I really him?” AI Peter asks, looking utterly lost and hurt by his own question. “I know you made me to be like him but…”

“You’re not him,” Tony says sternly and shakes his head. “You were in the beginning, or at least you were how I remembered him, but you have grown to be yourself. You’re still Peter, but… a different one. You became your own person over the last year and that’s what he sees. It’s what I see too.”

“But… who am I then? If I’m not Peter… who am I?”

Tony leans forward and presses a gentle kiss onto the AI’s cheek, smiling at him.

“That’s what we will find out, together, okay? I won’t send you away and I won’t delete you, no matter what happens. You’re important to me, Peter, you always were and just because you’re different doesn’t mean I would love you any less than I do.”

The AI nods and finally stops shaking. He wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and holds onto him as Tony stands, picking him up easily. A hand on his back steadies and keeps him close when Tony sits back down on the couch. He almost curls up on Tony’s lap, making the man chuckle and kiss his head.

They sit like this for a while, just Tony holding the AI and brushing a hand over his back. Peter slowly begins to calm down, eventually even beginning to play with the buttons on Tony’s shirt. That’s something so Peter, it makes Tony smile again.

“I didn’t think I could ever be close to you,” the AI whispers, his voice almost sounding fascinated. “When he came back… I was so scared you’d forget about me completely…”

“Oh, darling,” Tony sighs, his chest heavy with guilt. “I’m so glad I can hold you, you have no idea. I should have talked to you, I should have explained, to both of you, but I didn’t know how to.”

“Did you think he would be mad for what you did?”

Tony nods, he can’t hide it anymore. “When it happened… when he looked at me as he disappeared, something in me died too. I didn’t want to keep going and you gave me a reason to not give up. I know I made you for the wrong reasons, it was selfish and making you sentient was even worse. I didn’t just want to create an AI, I wanted to create him, you know? And when he came back… I thought he would hate me for trying to replace him like that. I was scared to lose him again and didn’t see how much I was hurting you with it…”

The AI leans back against Tony’s shoulder, closing his eyes with a sigh. “You didn’t mean to hurt me, I know that. I… I saw how happy you were with him…”

“I was a huge dick, you can just say it,” Tony says and lets out a painful laugh. “All I could see was him and I pushed you back more and more. If anyone should be mad, it should be you.”

“I was,” Peter admits quietly. “I didn’t understand why he was better than me, why you picked him above me when I always did everything I could to make you happy. But I understand now. I  _ am  _ a copy and a copy is never as good as the original. But I want to be good, I want to be better than I am.”

“You can’t be better,” Tony smiles and kisses Peter’s head. “You already  _ are  _ perfect. And I wouldn’t want you to be any different than you are. I should have stopped being a coward and just faced the truth of what I did instead of hurting you like this. The only one who’s not perfect here is me.”

Peter shakes his head, but doesn’t talk back. To him, Tony is perfect. He has always been. Maybe he is - or was - just an AI, but Tony didn’t program him to love him. He just recreated the Peter he  _ knew _ , the one he loved, and it was his own mind and inexistent heart that fell in love in the end.

“I understand why he loves you,” the AI says after a while, smiling gently. “I can see that he does, just like I do. He would do anything for you too…”

“Just like I would do anything for him,” Tony smiles, brushing a hand through the AI’s hair. “And for you.”

Tony’s words make Peter feel warm inside. He doesn’t know why or how it’s possible, but it’s there, in his chest and in his stomach, and it feels so nice.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” he asks carefully, not knowing if he even has the right to ask, but wanting this feeling of comfort and happiness to last. If Tony doesn’t want him to stay, he will go back to the lab of course, but he wants it so much. “I… I still want to lay next to you at night… at least one time…”

“If you think I won’t carry you over to the bedroom and hold you all night, I have some news for you,” Tony laughs and squeezes Peter tightly. “I don’t want you to leave, Peter. I want you to stay and I want to give you all the things you wanted for so long and couldn’t have. I want you to be happy, too, finally.”

“I already am happy,” Peter smiles and snuggles against Tony’s chest. “I always knew you would be warm, but it’s so nice to finally feel it… and… I can hear your heartbeat…” He presses his ear over Tony’s heart, his smile brightening. “It’s so amazing. I only ever saw it, the parameters and curves, but this… this is so much better.”

Tony smiles and rubs Peter’s back gently, remembering that everything the AI experiences now with his new body and senses is new and special. And his curiosity and fascination feel so pure and innocent, just like Peter himself. No matter what they have done, everything is a first time for him now, everything he sees and feels and hears.

“I don’t have a heart, do I?” Peter asks after a while of staying like this and pushes back to look at Tony. “I… I don’t have one because I’m a robot, right?”

“You don’t have a heart like me,” Tony smiles and cups Peter’s cheek. “But you have one. It’s artificial, but it beats just like mine. Do you want to feel it?”

Peter looks stunned, but nods and watches Tony take one of his hands and press it against his chest. At first, he doesn’t feel anything, but after a moment he notices something he didn’t realize was there before. It’s very weak, but there is something beating in his chest.

“That’s your heart, Peter,” Tony explains softly. “You are more than just a machine, you are a living being. You are as real as I am. You can feel and think, you can cry and laugh and love. There is nothing about you that is any less, you are just a bit different.”

Peter looks up at him with tears in his eyes, not knowing what to say. When he inhabited this vessel he didn’t know about these things, about the fact Tony actually gave him a heart and probably other things as well. Tony worked on this mostly by himself because he didn’t want to upset Peter again in case things wouldn’t work out, so this is a huge surprise for him.

“You did all this… for me?” the AI asks, the emotions running wild and it shows in his trembling voice.

“I promised you I would make it work,” Tony smiles, brushing his fingers over Peter’s cheek. “You were so heartbroken when it didn’t work the first time. I wanted your body to be perfect so this wouldn’t happen again. You deserve only the best, Peter.”

“I thought it would combust again,” Peter admits, looking down at the hand on his chest. “I didn’t know if it could hold me, but I had to do it. I knew you couldn’t put me back into the system if it failed and that you probably wouldn’t even have noticed if I were gone suddenly…”

Tony can feel his heart shatter. Oh, his sweet Peter... 

“I would have noticed,” he assures him, gently tilting his head back up and pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. “Were you really ready to die just so you could have this body?”

Peter is silent for a moment, then shakes his head. “Not to have this body,” he mumbles quietly. “I wanted to confront you because… you didn’t come to me anymore. I didn’t know what else to do to make you listen.”

“I’m so sorry for putting you into this situation, Peter,” Tony sighs and leans his head against the AI’s shoulder, his hands wrapping back around his waist. “I should have talked to you, explained somehow… but I didn’t know how. I’m so glad it worked this time, you have no idea… if I suddenly realized you were gone… I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Would you have missed me?” Peter asks, so quiet it’s clear he is afraid of the answer.

“More than you can imagine,” Tony whispers, kissing the AI’s shoulder. “You mean so much to me, Peter, and I should have never treated you this way or make you feel unloved.”

The AI let's out a quiet sob, but there are no tears coming with it. It’s just the lump in his throat that he can’t swallow down when he wraps his arms around Tony.

“Can we go to bed, please?” he asks, nuzzling his face against the crook of Tony’s neck. “I feel… tired, I think. I want to lay down…”

“Of course we can, baby,” Tony says, squeezing the other tight. “I promise I won’t hurt you anymore, never again. You can stay for as long as you want to, I won’t ever push you away again.”

“Thank you…” Peter smiles thankfully and holds onto Tony when he stands up and carries him into the bedroom, just as he said he would. 

He is gently let down on the bed as Tony gets out of his clothes and then puts on one of his t-shirts to sleep in and all this time, the AI just lays there and looks up, unable to move or even speak. Then, Tony crawls into the bed next to him and he shoves himself back a little to make space, only to be pulled back into Tony’s arms immediately before he wraps the blanket around them.

“Is it really okay that I stay?” Peter asks, just has to because this feels too good to be true. But when he looks up, all he sees is Tony’s gentle eyes on him and the fond smile on his face. 

“I waited for over a year to hold you like this, baby,” he says, leaning down for a gentle kiss. “Not letting you stay would be a crime at this point.”

Peter can’t suppress the chuckle coming from him as he snuggles closer against Tony, allowing the man to embrace him in his arms and to hold him. It’s so much better than how he imagined it all this time. Tony feels warm and safe and comforting, all things Peter never experienced and that make him so utterly happy he wants to cry again. He doesn’t though, not this time. This is a good moment, tears have no place in it.

“I love you, Tony…” he whispers, for the first time using Tony’s first name when he addresses him. The was the man’s heart skips a beat doesn’t go unnoticed to either of them.

“I love you too, Peter,” Tony whispers back, pressing his lips against the AI’s head and keeping them there. “It will all be good now, I promise.”

And this time, Tony is determined to keep his promise. No matter the cost.

\- - -

AI Peter didn’t believe that this could in any way turn out good or peaceful, not with him and the real Peter both wanting Tony, but much to his surprise, it actually is just that. When he wakes up in the morning, after finally sleeping next to the man he loves for the first time in his life, Tony is the sweetest he could be and the AI feels like he’s floating on his happiness. He makes them breakfast - AI Peter can actually eat in his new body, something that Tony made sure would be possible because he wanted him to enjoy every part of being a human - and then he gives him actual clothes to wear, not just his old t-shirt that really needs a wash. They are the real Peter’s clothes, which means they fit him perfectly, but AI Peter doesn’t mind. He likes actually wearing clothes and how nice Tony is to him. 

It’s noon when Peter comes over - the real one - and AI Peter and Tony are sitting at the kitchen table over a coffee and talk about Peter’s new vessel when he steps in. This time, the AI doesn’t feel that much jealousy when Tony jumps up and greets Peter. Maybe because they come back together and Tony picks up the conversation where they left it again while Peter makes himself a coffee too. Maybe it’s because during the last hours, Tony has not shown a single sign of hostility or discomfort at being alone with him. Can this actually work out? Peter doesn’t know, but he sure hopes it will somehow.

There is something almost domestic about the whole situation. The real Peter isn’t at the tower all the time, but he comes by every day for a few hours - sometimes around noon, sometimes in the morning already - but it’s not uncomfortable at all. He’s always nice to AI Peter, always smiles and talks to him, almost as if he’s not a threat to his relationship at all. And Tony is no different, really. He treats both of them equally, gives them the same amount of attention and while it confuses the AI at the beginning, he gets used to it without even realizing it.

After a few days, Tony takes AI Peter to a big shopping mall, after he mentioned it feels weird to wear the same clothes the real Peter wears. Tony, being Tony of course, immediately picks up on that and tells AI Peter to pick anything he wants once they are there. The AI is extremely embarrassed and tries to tell him he didn’t mean it that way and that Tony doesn’t have to do this for him, but Tony insists, very gently, that he picks things he likes.

“I don’t want you to think that you are just a copy, Peter,” he says with a smile, kissing the AI’s cheek. “You are you and whatever you want to wear, you can have.”

There is a lot of hesitation at first when they walk through the aisles and AI Peter points at clothes, but when Tony simply picks them up without asking any question, it gets a bit easier. In the end, they walk out with four full bags of new clothes and with an utterly excited and happy AI holding onto Tony’s arm.

From this moment on, it’s much easier to tell the two Peters apart. While the real one keeps his geeky shirts and jeans and hoodies, AI Peter prefers button-up shirts and slacks, a few hoodies too but they are less colorful and mostly black, like the rest of his wardrobe. He’s not a big fan of bright colors or colorful prints, probably because he wants to make clear that he is not Peter, but neither the real one nor Tony complain about it. The change of clothes makes the two Peters look less like twins and more like brothers, which AI Peter isn’t at all mad about. He likes Peter, he’s nice and sweet and fun, so there’s no reason for him to be.

The week goes by in a very calm and nice way, for all of them eventually. AI Peter is a bit jealous at first when Tony kisses the real Peter and touches him, but he quickly realizes that he doesn’t do it to anger him, but simply because it makes him happy. And he kisses him too, more gentle and careful, but it still feels no less thrilling and wonderful than the first time. 

At night, the real Peter doesn’t stay, so AI Peter has Tony all for himself and he truly enjoys those moments. Tony will always hold him tight and let him sleep in his arms and it’s the most amazing thing he can think of. Tony never tries anything inappropriate with him, even though he kisses him and touches him carefully. It’s never uncomfortable and never pushy and it’s just wonderful to see him so gentle and loving. They talk about what happened between them of course and they talk about the whole thing in general, but it never moves past that and that’s fine, for both of them.

Then, a week after AI Peter got his body, they are watching a movie together, the three of them. Tony leans against one side of the couch, AI Peter in his arms and the real Peter sits next to them. There is no jealousy in this, Peter is never actually jealous when Tony gives the AI attention, and they all enjoy the calm and comfort of the situation. The AI is pretty much sitting on Tony’s lap so he can be as close as possible - he loves being close to him, he can’t help it - and sometimes Tony kisses him, which makes it all so much better. He is so blissfully happy just cuddled against Tony and knowing Peter is there too, without being mad at him for taking up the other’s attention, it feels like heaven for a while.

The movie they are watching is some rom-com, or at least AI Peter thinks it is. He’s not even so sure because he doesn’t recognize it. But then there is a scene of the main couple being very intimate and that’s what sparks something in the AI that he didn’t expect. It starts in his stomach, like a ball of heat, but it spreads quickly and he’s not sure what to make of it. Then, Tony suddenly tilts his head up and kisses him, not in the gentle way he is used to but actually deeper and almost passionate and his hands are on him too.

AI Peter feels this heat spread even more and, not knowing what else to do, grabs Tony’s shirt for support as he sighs into the deep kiss that makes his head spin so wonderfully. Only when Tony pulls back he notices something hard between them and shamefully realizes that it’s not Tony, but he himself and he jerks away almost panicking. This never happened before, not even when they laid in bed and Tony had kissed him and he can feel his cheeks turn red as he tries to look down to hide his face.

There’s a moment of silence before AI Peter manages to clear his throat and actually slides off Tony’s lap, as much as he wants to stay there. He just can’t have his very inappropriate and inconvenient hard-on press against the other’s leg like this, it’s bad, it’s not right. He covers his crotch with his hand, trying to hide what’s going on, but it’s so blatantly obvious, both Tony and the real Peter notice what’s happening of course.

“Everything okay, kid?” Tony asks, using the nickname he kind of fell into when talking to AI Peter and he quickly shakes his head, trying to sound normal.

“I-I’m fine, just… a bit excited, that’s all.” Excited is a good word, but he’s excited in ways he didn’t expect and he doesn’t know how to make it go away. Tony’s hand on his back doesn’t make it easier, but he can’t tell him to take it away because he likes the touch. A lot. Apparently, even a little too much. “Let’s just… keep watching the movie, okay?”

Tony smirks and looks over at the real Peter, who smiles back gently. They both know what AI Peter is trying to hide, but neither of them is mad about it, not at all. Peter decides to try and calm the other down a little and rubs a hand over his arm.

“It’s okay to be excited like that sometimes,” he says sweetly and kisses AI Peter’s cheek. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, I promise.”

The AI flinches at those words and looks up at the boy, eyes wide with confusion and shame. “But I… I shouldn’t… I don’t even know what… what happened…” He’s stammering because that’s all he can do, his cheeks still a dark pink and the hands covering himself trembling.

Peter chuckles and gently brushes a hand over the other boy’s cheek, smiling fondly. “I have an idea what happened, don’t worry,” he assures him. “You don’t have to hide it, it’s nothing bad. I don’t mind and I’m sure Tony doesn’t either, right?”

“Not at all,” Tony answers and wraps his arms back around the AI’s waist, kissing his cheek. “Did you like what you saw there? And that I kissed you?”

AI Peter nods, still unable to contain the blush on his face and turns his head. “I… I really liked it, yeah…” He searches for disappointment on Tony’s face or even a hint of anger, but there is absolutely nothing like that. Tony just looks happy and… almost excited himself?

“Do you want me to kiss you again? Or touch you?”

The AI swallows, but finds himself nodding against all fear. It’s nice when Tony kisses him, it makes him feel loved and wanted and… real. He wants to feel like that. And if Peter doesn’t mind, maybe it’s not that bad after all? It would be bad if he was angry, or if Tony would be, but they are both calm and don’t see it as a problem, so he doesn’t see why he should deny what he wants.

Then, Tony kisses him again and he pretty much melts against the man’s lips, sighing contently when one of his hands is resting on his hips. It just feels so good being kissed like that, it’s impossible to not love it. He barely realizes when a second hand is suddenly on him, a much smaller and more gentle one and when his brain processes what happens, he actually lets out a quiet moan that surprises him so much he breaks the kiss.

He turns around to look at Peter and suddenly he’s pulled into another kiss that takes him so unprepared, he doesn’t know how to react. He just looks at Peter until he pulls back and smiles at him.

“What… are you doing?” the AI asks dumbfounded, his voice sounding almost scared, but Peter brushes his fingertips over his cheek, still smiling at him. Then, he leans closer, just enough so he can whisper in his ear.

“I bet Tony enjoys this just as much as you do, so how about we make this a bit more exciting?”

AI Peter stares at the other as if he lost his mind for a moment. He has an idea what the boy is hinting at but… he can’t do that, can he? It’s… not appropriate…

“A-Are you… serious?”

The real Peter smirks and takes one of the AI’s hands, pushing it between his own legs. “Very serious,” he says and leans forward to kiss the surprised other Peter again.

Peter is hard too! Just… just like he is… does that mean he actually enjoys this? That he enjoys… kissing him and that he is this excited?

AI Peter can’t help but kiss back at how nice it feels, even if he’s still so utterly confused by what happens. But Peter is so sweet with him, wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling him closer, deepening their kiss to the point the AI actually moans again, but this time he doesn’t pull back. It’s a good sound, he understands that by now.

“You tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Peter asks when he finally breaks the kiss and the AI nods slowly, not sure if he actually wants the other boy to stop. Then, Peter’s hands are starting to unbutton his shirt and his breath hitches for a moment. He doesn’t stop the boy though, just looks at him as he continues and eventually starts to push the shirt off his shoulders. That’s when AI Peter leans forward and kisses the other again, just following this need to do it, without really understanding why.

There is something calm and innocent about Peter touching him like this, about the boy peeling him out of his shirt and resting his hands on his exposed chest, slightly colder than Peter’s own skin, but slowly heating up. He can hear Tony behind him breathing heavily, but it feels like he’s far away for the moment, which is weird in itself already because usually all his senses are focused on him and him alone. But right now, Peter captures him completely and he can’t say that he minds.

AI Peter breathes heavily when the boy finally pulls back, looking at him with eyes gentle and at the same time needy and he can feel the same need inside of him, even if he can’t explain it fully.

“Do you want to keep going?” Peter asks, carefully brushing his hands over the AI’s chest. He can feel his heart beat faster at this question and nods slowly.

“Do you like this?” AI Peter manages to ask, not quite able to process that Peter would put his attention on him when he could give it to Tony instead.

“I love it,” Peter smirks and kisses the AI again, short and sweet. “And you know what else I love? Teasing a certain someone. Turn around.”

AI Peter is confused when the boy winks at him, but follows his words, turning his head. He gulps hard when he sees Tony, his eyes wide and his pupils blown, mouth slightly agape and a hand between his legs. He had never seen Tony like this, so obviously aroused and stunned, but it makes his stomach coil in the most delightful way possible.

“What do you think, do you want to keep going?” Peter asks, turning the AI’s head back around gently and he just nods, wanting nothing more than to continue and see what happens next.

It doesn’t take long for Tony to be unable to keep his hands to himself when Peter continues to kiss and touch the AI, ending with his lips against AI Peter’s neck and shoulder blades and anywhere else he can reach him. His hands move to the AI’s hips at first, but they begin moving quickly, roaming his body wherever possible, even shoving between his legs, which make the other gasp and pull back.

“Sir!” AI Peter all but moans, which makes Tony squeeze his hand around his hardening cock tighter.

“Fuck, I love it when you call me that, baby,” he growls, pressing a rough kiss onto the AI’s neck that makes him shudder all over. “You two look so fucking hot together…”

“I knew you’d like that,” Peter grins and leans over the AI’s shoulder, kissing Tony deeply. When he pulls back he does the same with the other, making him sigh again. “You’re so fun to kiss and touch…”

“You are too,” AI Peter gulps, unable to look away from the boy. He loves how much what they do affects Tony, more than he wants to admit, but it’s actually fun kissing Peter, just like it’s fun kissing Tony. 

“You never touched him before, did you?” Peter suddenly asks and the AI shakes his head quickly, almost shocked. They have kissed and Tony has touched him, but… never there… “Do you want to?”

“Y-Yes…” AI Peter admits quietly, blushing again. The other boy takes one of his hands and carefully brings it behind his back, pressing the palm against the very prominent bulge in Tony’s pants, which has both Tony and the AI moan.

“That’s it… move it, slowly,” Peter coaxes him, kissing his neck softly. “He will love it, I promise.” And AI Peter, being the good boy he wants to be and being totally overwhelmed with how amazing all of this feels, does as he’s told. He needs less than a second to realize just how much Tony enjoys him touching him like this, the low moan coming from the man the only real response he needs - apart from him growing even bigger under his hand.

“Fuck, kid…”

AI Peter can’t help but shoot the other boy a look, who nods encouragingly and kisses him again. “Just keep going, you like that too, don’t you?”

“It makes me feel all warm inside… I really like it,” the AI confesses, earning a smile.

“Now, how about we test something out together?” Peter asks, a hand resting on the AI’s stomach. “I never did more than what you do now, wanna take the next step together?”

The AI’s eyes widen in surprise. “Next step?” He thought that Tony and Peter had had sex before, it just… felt like the most logical conclusion, given how close they are. But if they didn’t… if this is the first time for both of them with Tony - and AI Peter’s very first time in general - maybe doing it together makes it a bit less scary? Because he is scared, even if he doesn’t like that he is. It’s just something so new and different, he can’t help it.

Peter smiles and leans closer again, so only the other can hear him. “I watched many videos, Pete, and I have an idea… you can feel how hard Tony is already, how about we take care of him together? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, you can back out any time, but I thought he might enjoy both of our mouths on him.”

“On… him?” AI Peter whispers quietly, eyes growing even wider.

“Mhm,” Peter replies and chuckles. “You are working him up so much right now, he will absolutely love it. Do you want to try?”

When Peter sits back, the AI stares at him for a long moment, debating whether or not he’s ready for this. But he wants it, there’s no denying that. Just feeling how hard Tony is just from him touching him through his pants is making him feel hot and cold and much harder too… he really wants it.

“O-Okay,” he finally mumbles, flashing the boy a shaky smile. Peter said he can back out any time, which makes it easier. And he won’t do this alone, that’s… very helpful too. He’s nervous, but if they do this together, he’s sure he can do it.

While AI Peter continues to stroke and grope Tony, the real Peter slips off the couch and crawls over to Tony, kneeling before him. Both Tony and the other Peter watch him closely as he pushes his fingers between the AI’s hand and Tony’s crotch and starts opening his pants, the act alone having Tony moan again. AI Peter retreats his hand for a moment when the boy frees Tony’s cock and when he sees it, he actually swallows.

He has seen his own cock of course, but never hard and never… this big. It makes sense because Tony is much older, but damn, seeing it makes his mouth water.

“So hard just from watching us?” Peter chuckles and looks up at Tony, one hand on the AI’s thigh and squeezing him gently. He shoots the other boy a glare and jerks his head, signaling him to come down too and AI Peter does so without even asking, too fascinated by what he sees to protest. “Would you like it if we…” Peter wraps a hand around Tony’s cock, stroking him slowly. “Take care of that for you?”

AI Peter looks up, just in time to see Tony lose control over his face for a second. He looks at the two boys in front of him, his chest heaving and his eyes full of desire and dark from lust and it’s honestly the hottest thing the AI has ever seen in his short life.

“God, yes, please…” Tony gasps at another stroke and at this, Peter grins and turns his head to look at the other boy.

“See? I told you he’d be up to it,” he says with a wink and cocks his head again, signaling the AI to join him. He never followed any request faster than this one.

At first, AI Peter just watches the other lean forward and wrap his lips around Tony’s cock and the lustful moan the man lets out at this sends a cold shiver down his spine. When Peter squeezes him again though, he leans forward too, joining the boy in what he’s doing. 

They take turns taking Tony into his mouth and it’s so absolutely clear that Tony is losing it under both their touches. Then, Peter tilts his head and just presses his lips against Tony’s cock and the AI does the same and damn, this is even better. They keep kissing like that, with Tony’s moans in their ears and his cock between their lips and it’s just so absolutely incredible. When Tony begins bucking his hips and thrusting forward, Peter grabs the AI’s neck to keep him close, to keep him from missing just how intense and hot this is and it only takes a second before both of them moan deeply.

It’s so fucking good, it’s even better than AI Peter ever imagined it could be. With the boy’s lips against his and a hand on him like that, he isn’t scared anymore and eventually even gets brave and takes Tony back into his mouth; deep. So deep, in fact, that he should be gagging and gasp for air, but he doesn't. Instead, the AI takes him in all the way, even when Tony throws his head back and thrusts into his mouth, moaning and trembling in the best way possible. There is absolutely no gag reflex and AI Peter loves it so insanely much.

Peter watches Tony fuck the AI’s mouth for a moment before pushing himself up, capturing the man’s lips with his own and swallowing the moans coming from him in a passionate kiss.

“You dirty old man, not giving him a gag reflex,” he grins before kissing him again, even harder. “I thought better of you. Such a pervert...”

Tony manages to grin back, not even able to be mad at Peter. It’s exactly what he did and he knows he should be ashamed of himself, but he’s not. Fuck, this is too good to be ashamed.

“Try to blame me, I dare you,” he teases, but Peter doesn’t. He just grins back and leans down to kiss Tony’s jaw and then his neck, slowly making his way down like this until he’s back on his cock. AI Peter willingly pulls back and lets him take over, not gasping and not choking, but ultimately feeling the tightness in his throat from taking Tony so deep.

“Come here, kid,” Tony groans, burying his fingers in the AI’s hair and Peter willingly obliges, pushing himself up. He is pulled into a deep and needy kiss, Tony’s hand not leaving his hair for a second as he holds him close. “You are so fucking perfect, baby, do you know that?”

“You liked that?” AI Peter asks, not without looking proud of himself and is rewarded with another kiss.

“So much,” Tony growls eventually, glancing down at Peter taking him almost as deep. But, unlike the AI, Peter has a gag reflex and has to pull back to breathe, which makes Tony chuckle. God, they are perfect, both of them are so fucking perfect. “You seem to like it too. You’re still so hard…”

AI Peter blushes when Tony says that and suddenly pushes a hand between his legs, squeezing him and making him yelp. He had to cling to the man’s arm to not just fall off the couch and looks at him with pleading eyes.

“It feels so good, Tony,” he whispers.

“I know something that feels even better,” Tony purrs and brings a hand to AI Peter’s ass, squeezing him teasingly. “Do you want me to show you?”

Peter is moaning around Tony’s cock, AI Peter can hear it and it makes him shudder all over. He clings harder to the man when he squeezes his ass again, looking at him with big eyes.

“Show me, please…” he whispers, wanting more of this incredibly feeling that seems to take over his whole body and that shuts out everything else.

Tony kisses him hard and shoves a hand into AI Peter’s pants, groping his ass again more tight. When he pulls back, his eyes are even darker from lust.

“Peter, darling, get me some lube,” he groans, without making any attempt to move himself. With a plop, Peter’s mouth is gone from Tony’s cock and he jumps up without asking questions, making the man grin again. “Such good boys, both of you… we will have so much fun together…”

“Oh, I hope we will,” Peter purrs when he returns, handing Tony a small bottle before dropping back to his knees and continuing to suck him off. 

Tony turns his attention back to AI Peter after a low moan and pops the bottle open. “You wanna be a good boy for me, Peter?” he asks with a honey-thick voice, leaning closer as if to kiss him, but stopping right before their lips can touch. “You wanna know how much better I can make you feel?”

“God, yes!” AI Peter gasps, crashing his lips against Tony’s with a desperation he didn’t know he has. He wants it so badly, it’s like this need is all that he can think about anymore. “Make me feel good, please…”

He watches as Tony squeezes some of the liquid from the bottle onto his fingers and rubs them together before dropping it onto the couch and wrapping his other arm back around his waist. Then, he pushes his slicked up hand back into his AI’s pants, making him moan quietly.

“Relax for me, baby,” Tony murmurs, kissing the AI’s jaw. “It’s gonna be cold but you’ll love it, I promise.”

AI Peter is nervous, but he nods anyway, dropping his head onto Tony’s shoulder as he pushes his fingers between his cheeks. There’s a small gasp coming from his lips when he circles his hole and a louder, more surprised one when he presses against it, but it feels amazing and he doesn’t want him to stop. And then, Tony pushes one of his fingers inside of him and the AI lets out a shuddered cry. Not because of pain, no, but because it feels so intense and the waves of heat rushing through his body are just so much he can’t stay quiet.

“Fuck, you like that, baby?” Tony asks with a low growl, pushing his finger into the AI a bit deeper and making him cry out again.

“I do, God… I do!”

By now, Peter has stopped sucking Tony off and looks at them, at the AI trembling under Tony’s touch and he can’t help but love it. He pushes himself up and kisses the other deeply as Tony keeps going, making him moan into his mouth.

“Fuck, you make me jealous, Peter,” he groans and squeezes the AI’s hips. “How does it feel?”

“It’s so good,” the AI sobs, tears in his eyes as he looks at the boy. “It feels so good, Pete…”

AI Peter loves it, more than he can say, and when Tony pushes in deeper and makes him cry out again by adding a second finger, it’s like he’s going to explode from how overwhelmed he is. He didn’t think this could be so intense, that he would actually feel so much, but it’s so amazing…

“Fuck, Tony, this is so hot,” Peter moans at one point, attacking Tony’s mouth with his own, basically throwing himself against him and the AI shudders at the sight of the boy so needy.

“Pete…” he gasps finally, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and look at him.

“What is it, darling?” Peter asks, turning around and kissing the AI again, rather softly. “You want more?”

AI Peter shakes his head and looks at Tony, then back at Peter. “You want this too,” he says matter of factly and takes the boy’s hand. “Tony… make him feel good too, please?”

Tony groans and pulls AI Peter into a kiss, crooking his fingers inside of him and making him gasp and moan again. “You’re too fucking good, baby,” he moans and pulls his fingers out. “Stay close, okay? I want you to watch.”

When Peter crawls over and takes his place, the AI keeps his eyes on him closely. Tony pulls him against his chest so he can watch, then lubes his fingers back up before pushing them into Peter too. The boy cries out just like the AI did before, his voice so crystal clear it keeps ringing in his ears. It’s absolutely gorgeous to see.

It doesn’t take long before Peter is basically bouncing on Tony’s hand, moaning and throwing his head back and in absolute bliss. All AI Peter can do is watch, amazed by how much the boy is able to let go, by how much he gets into it so easily. He wasn’t able to do the same, even though he wanted to, and it makes him feel like something isn’t right with him. Still, he stays close to Tony as he handles Peter, watching and taking in everything that happens to hopefully be able to do better in the future. Eventually, he sinks back to his knees and takes Tony’s cock back into his mouth, wanting to do something himself and not just be uselessly sitting around. He knows he can do this at least and he can do it good and take Tony deep, which he seems to like a lot.

AI Peter knows that this isn’t the end, that Tony will want more and that it won’t take long before he wants it, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready for that yet. He loves it so far, it makes him feel good and he wants to be good for Tony too, but the idea of actually having sex is still quite intimidating to him. And yet, he doesn’t know if he can say no if Tony asks, he always does what he wants, always tries to make him happy… how can he say no?

Luckily, Peter takes away this worry when he suddenly starts crying out again and grabs Tony’s shoulder harshly, so much, in fact, that the man jerks and his cock does the same in AI Peter’s mouth.

“Fuck, Tony… I need more, please… I want you to fuck me…”

Tony growls and fucks the boy harder on his hand for a moment before looking down at the AI, who still has his lips around his cock and stares at Peter with shock-wide eyes.

“You okay with that, baby?” he asks and AI Peter pulls back, nodding with both relief and curiosity.

“Can I… watch?”

“Oh, I insist,” Tony grins and pulls the AI up, kissing him roughly. “Maybe you enjoy what you see.”

“ _ Tony _ !” Peter whines, actually whines now, so desperate his own cock is leaking already. “Please…”

Tony pulls his fingers out and pushes Peter onto his back, the boy yelping at the sudden change of position. He grabs for AI Peter’s arm and pulls him closer, kissing him as Tony gets into position.

“I’m sorry for wanting to be first, I just can’t wait anymore,” he mumbles, his eyes glossy and his fingers trembling. The AI can feel the other’s need and leans down again for another kiss.

“I know how much you want it, it’s okay,” he smiles and leans his head against Peter’s. “I… I’ll be here… like you were for me, promised.”

There is a moment when Tony doesn’t move and just looks at the two Peters in front of him, so sweet with each other and so absolutely beautiful like this that he can barely process it. He believed this would be a catastrophe and that it could never work and now they are both so wonderfully caring, for each other and for him, and it’s anything he could have ever wished for.

“You can be next, baby,” Tony promises, brushing a hand over the AI’s back, who looks at him with a smile.

“I know,” he says sweetly. “I can wait… do it… make Peter happy…”

Tony doesn’t need to be told twice, wanting this so much at this point he could have gotten off to just the sight of them like this. But Peter wants more and he can see that he needs it, he won’t deny him his wish.

When Tony pushes into Peter, the boy’s body tenses up and he arches his back off the couch. He cries out, almost screams, and for a moment, AI Peter is actually scared when he the boy grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. It only lasts for a few seconds, however, before Peter relaxes again and his cry turns into a moan. The AI relaxes a bit when Tony begins moving and from then on, it’s simply an absolute pleasure to watch what’s happening.

Peter absolutely loves it, pushing himself back against Tony’s thrusts and keeps pulling the AI closer to kiss him, to share at least some of his pleasure with him this way. AI Peter doesn’t mind, he loves the intense way in which Peter kisses him and happily kisses him back. Then, however, Tony starts going faster and the boy is too pulled into it to pay much attention to him anymore, which prompts the AI to sit back and just watch.

At one point, Tony spins Peter around so he’s on his knees and at this, Peter cries out again, but this time in a whole different way. It’s a trembling cry and tears run down his cheeks, but Peter still begs Tony to keep going, to go faster, and it would have been disturbing if AI Peter wouldn’t be able to see the pleasure on the boy’s face. When he begs again, Tony grins at him.

“You like it when I go rough on you, sweetheart?” he asks and Peter moans in agreement.

“Please! I love it so much, please fuck me harder!”

“I might if you ask like a good boy,” Tony teases, to which Peter says something that completely stuns AI Peter, who’s still watching what happens closely.

“P-Please, fuck me harder, Daddy! I’ll be good, please! I need it so much!”

“Fuck,” Tony growls and does go harder on the boy, who’s wailing in ecstasy when he follows his plea and goes faster and harder on him. 

It doesn’t last long and it’s not gentle and when Peter suddenly cries out even harder and his body shakes under Tony’s, AI Peter knows it’s about to be over. With a low growl, Tony thrusts forward one last time and then stills, breathing heavily just like Peter, both of them clearly processing the orgasm they just experienced. 

AI Peter isn’t quite sure what to think of this. He can see that both Tony and Peter enjoyed this, but it was so rough and almost brutal, he can’t help but feel intimidated and slightly scared by it. Trying not to show it when Peter looks at him again finally, the AI comes closer and leans down to kiss him as he clearly wants him to, smiling when Peter is gentle and not rough at the touch. He doesn’t seem to be hurt, so maybe it’s okay, AI Peter thinks with a sigh. There is a lot he still needs to learn it seems, but Peter looks incredibly happy and that kind of calms him down.

\- - -

Later, after they have all calmed down again and snuggled back together on the couch - this time with Peter against Tony’s chest because the AI figured he needed the closeness more than he does - it all seems a bit less scary. In retrospect, it’s not something bad, even if AI Peter still doesn’t understand everything that happened. But they look happy, so it’s okay, right? He hopes so at least.

Over the next hour, it’s mostly Tony and Peter talking and when it gets late enough for Peter to leave, the AI just hugs him carefully and nods when he promises to be back the next day. He doesn’t really know what to say, he’s still trying to progress what happened and barely notices when Tony leads Peter out. Only when he is suddenly pulled into Tony’s arms a few minutes later and is kissed gently he somehow slips back into the moment.

“You’re awfully quiet, baby,” Tony says and combs his fingers through the AI’s hair. “Are you okay? Was it too much?”

AI Peter slowly shakes his head and leans into Tony’s touch, without looking at him.

“I’m just tired, I think,” he mumbles, but it’s clear that he’s lying. He isn’t good with it, not at all.

“Did I scare you? Is that it?”

“No, I… I’m not scared,” Peter insists, still no more convincing than the first time. After a minute of silence he finally sighs and adds: “Are you… always this rough?”

Tony tenses for a moment when he realizes what this is about and then carefully squeezes Peter. “Of course, not, baby,” he says softly. “Is that what’s wrong? Did I scare you by being so rough with Peter?”

The AI doesn’t react for a moment, but eventually, he nods. “It was… a bit scary…” he admits. “I don’t know if I can do that…”

Tony smiles and presses a kiss onto the AI’s head before pulling back and wrapping his arms around him, looking into his eyes. 

“I won’t ask you to let me be this rough, I promise,” he says, hands gently brushing over the AI’s hips. “I only did this because Peter wanted me to, but I would never do this with you if you don’t want it.”

“Really?” AI Peter asks, suspicious and still slightly confused. “So… this isn’t how it always is?”

“Of course not,” Tony smiles gently. “It can be rough and it can be sweet, it depends on what you want, you know? I would never hurt you and if you want me to be gentle with you, that’s what I will be.”

It’s like a huge stone falls off his shoulders and AI Peter smiles, snuggling back against Tony.

“Thank God,” he sighs quietly. “I… I think I don’t want it that rough… not right away at least…”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Tony assures him, pressing his lips against the AI’s head. “We can do it however and whenever you want, I promise, and if you don’t want it we don’t have to do it at all.”

“No, I… I want it,” Peter says quietly, holding Tony tight. “I just… want it a bit softer?”

“As soft as you want, my sweet baby boy,” Tony smiles. “I want you happy too and you and Peter made me so incredibly happy today, I will return this to you when you are ready. Just don’t push yourself just because you feel like you have to, okay?”

Peter nods, utterly relieved that Tony isn’t mad at him for not wanting him this way. He loves Tony, he really does, and he doesn’t want to make him angry or disappoint him. But he also knows he can’t take it this rough, not the first time at least. Maybe one day he can, but not right away.

“Can I… call you Daddy too?” AI Peter asks after a while, obviously surprising Tony enough so he pulls back again and looks at him.

“Are you serious?” he asks and Peter pushes himself up, nodding with a blush on his cheeks.

“I… I like it,” he admits, biting his bottom lip. “It sounds nice and… good. It’s okay if you say no though, I just thought… maybe I’d ask. If it’s something you just want him to do that’s fine too, I won’t be mad or anything.”

Suddenly, Tony grabs his face and pulls him into a deep and longing kiss, full of something he can’t put into words.

“You can call me Daddy any day you want, baby,” Tony promises in the happiest and sweetest tone of voice and smiles at the AI. “As long as it makes you happy, baby.”

“It makes me very happy,” Peter smiles and snuggles back against Tony’s chest. “Thank you, Daddy…”

Maybe it can work out, after all. He’s not Peter, if he didn’t know that before already, he surely would now. They are different and that’s good, it means they both want different things sometimes, but they still love Tony and, in a way, AI Peter noticed he loves the real Peter too. It’s different from the way he loves Tony, but that doesn’t have to be anything bad, he knows that now. And as long as he can stay, he knows there’s a chance for them all to be happy. That would be really nice...


End file.
